fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobo
Bobo (ボボ Bobo) is the son of Moka and a resident of Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 18 Appearance Bobo is a purple Demon of average height with dark purple spots all over his body. He has two horns on his head and a large, black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He wears a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin, and a white T-shirt. He also wears dark pants, which are held up by a pink rope tied around his stomach, functioning as a belt, and dark boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 16 When transformed into a human, Bobo is a dark skinned man with black hair, black eyes, and the same mustache he has as a Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 11 History Years ago, Bobo and the other villagers began to forget that they had always been Demons, caused by the veil covering Galuna Island. However, Bobo was the only one to regain his memories. He tried to explain the circumstances to the other villagers, but his father, Moka, stabbed him, as he thought Bobo had lost his soul and had become a real Demon. Bobo survived and managed to escape Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 16-17 Synopsis Galuna Island arc He is first seen on the coast town of Hargeon Town, where Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia ask him for a ride to Galuna Island on his boat to complete their job. He declines and tells them no sailor would want to get near the island and that even pirates avoid it. He then comments on Natsu's ridiculous idea of swimming to the island, saying the huge sharks would turn the quest into suicide.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 11 But, after seeing Natsu and Gray Fullbuster about to engage in a fight, he asks them whether they are Mages, and if the reason they want to go to the island is to lift the curse that lies upon it. After their confirmation, he tells them to hop in his boat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 13-14 While Bobo rows towards the island, Gray asks him why he changed his mind about taking them to there. Bobo first tells the Mages his name, before revealing that he once lived on the cursed island, and that he escaped. After he asks the group whether they really can get rid of the curse, which consists of misfortune falling upon you if you enter the island, he shows his left arm; an arm which looks like a Demon's,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 16-18 surprising them. When the group get close to the island, Bobo vanishes, leaving the Mages confused behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 2-4 He later arrives at the village in his original Demon form, after Erza and Natsu has destroyed the veil that was above the island. He states that he is glad he left the task in their hands. After thanking the Mages, he tells the other Demons, while laughing, that Demons such as themselves would not die by a stab in the chest, and explains to Gray how he disappeared from the boat by revealing he has wings. He explains to everyone in the village what actually happened with him and reunites with his father, who is overjoyed, just like the other Demons, who follows the two shortly after; saying that this revelation must be celebrated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15-18 After the feast, Bobo offers the Fairy Tail Mages a ride back to Hargeon Town, since Erza refused to accept the jewels for the completed job. Erza refuses this offer as well, since she already has a pirate ship ready to set sail. Bobo then thanks them again, as the group departs from the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 4-6 Battle of Fairy Tail arc In their human forms, Bobo, Moka and Lulu later arrive in Magnolia to watch the Fantasia parade from a rooftop, away from the other spectators.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Bobo, like all the other Demons on Galuna Island, has the ability to transform into a human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15 Enhanced Durability: Bobo has shown some degree of durability as he was able to survive after having been stabbed in the chest by his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 16 Flight: Bobo, like all the other Demons of Galuna Island, has the ability to sprout wings from his back and fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 17 Battles and Events *Welcome to Galuna Island! *Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Galuna Islanders Category:Needs Help Category:Featured Article